


And Many More

by the_dala



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dala/pseuds/the_dala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk celebrates his birthday by hiding. Spock finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Many More

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving my old Star Trek fic from Livejournal - this was originally published May 16th, 2009

Spock had several theories about where the captain might be found on this night, but somehow he had neglected to postulate the most logical.

"Hey," said Kirk without looking up as Spock entered the _Enterprise's_ medical shuttlecraft, a full hour after he'd begun his search. The captain was dressed not in his uniform, but in a plain black shirt. "How'd you find me?"

"I accessed your personal data from the ship's computer," said Spock, which was only half an answer though it was true enough. He took the pilot's seat. With all its equipment offline, the shuttle seemed eerily quiet. "I understand why you chose not to inform the crew, though I assumed that given your history with Doctor McCoy -"

Kirk hefted the bottle in his hands. "Who do you think gave me this?" He was picking at the label, a nervous habit that made Spock want to pull it away from him. "Bones remembers the date for other reasons, anyway - he watched it on the news as a kid." He tipped the bottle back, swallowing the last of the liquor inside. Spock could see that he was not drunk, though probably that had been his goal to begin with. Still not making eye contact, he added, "He knows enough to leave me alone."

His voice was mild but his meaning plain. Spock chose to ignore it. He could always claim that he was no master of reading the subtleties of human emotion. In any case Kirk apparently had no intention of turning his hint into an order, as he continued to shred the label with his fingernails. Spock folded his hands in his lap.

They sat together, silent, as the night wore on into the coming day.

At midnight, Kirk looked up. Spock had expected to see tears in his eyes, but they were clear. They were also very blue. Spock was pondering as to why he might perceive them so - dust in the air, perhaps, or some heretofore undiagnosed medical condition - when Kirk leaned forward. In the close quarters, this brought his face very near to Spock's own.

"Thanks for staying with me. Even though I told you to go."

"In Earth tradition, a birthday should not be celebrated alone. Neither must a loss be mourned alone."

Kirk nodded once, then kissed him.

In reflex he had learned from the embrace of another months ago, Spock put one hand to the back of Kirk's neck. Kirk's hand was on his knee, his tongue at Spock's lips seeking to deepen the kiss. Spock permitted it. He tasted of whiskey, smoky and bitter but not unpleasant. The heat of his mouth drove away all thoughts of propriety. When it ended Spock felt the cold of the shuttle bay anew.

Kirk drew back upon the short bed, pulling Spock with him not by force but by the promise in his eyes. There was an edge of triumph to it, as there was an edge of triumph to nearly everything Kirk did.

"Jim," said Spock, and most people would not have been able to read the desire in his low voice. Judging by the quirk of his mouth, Kirk was an exception. "Your advances are not unwelcome, but I fear your emotions are conflicted by -"

"My emotions are pretty simple, Spock," said Kirk, tugging Spock's arm to get him to settle. "I'm sad, yeah. And I want you. I don't want you because I'm sad."

Spock took a breath, willing himself not to shiver as Kirk's fingers skimmed under his shirt, exposing his skin to the cool air yet warming him with their touch. He thought his weight must be uncomfortable, but Kirk didn't seem to mind. "And if you have me, sir, will you be overtaken by feelings of contentment, even happiness?"

"Got it in one," said Kirk, smiling genuinely for the first time. Spock reached up to touch the scar on his cheek. Kirk turned his head to kiss the inside of his wrist, making Spock's pulse jump against his mouth. "Surely it's part of the first officer's job to keep his captain happy."

Spock doubted the veracity of this statement and said so with a raised eyebrow. This only made Kirk grin like he'd done something commendable in class, then press his lips to the brow in question. Spock repressed a sigh. If everything he did was going to cause Kirk to kiss him, there was only one sensible solution.

Spock kissed him back, hard, until the need for oxygen forced them to part.

"Happy birthday to me," Kirk whispered in an extremely annoying sing-song voice.


End file.
